


Побег

by WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Баррис бежит из тюрьмы, Таркин пытается быть хорошим ситхом.





	Побег

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне, ситх!Таркин  
> Логическое продолжение серий 517-520, автор предполагает, что их действие происходило незадолго до битвы за Корусант.

***

Когда Уилхаффу впервые сказали, что у него есть Сила, он воспринял это как несмешную шутку. Было широко известно, что всех, хоть как-то умеющих её использовать, ещё в раннем детстве забирали в Храм. Лучшие становились джедаями, худших отправляли в Аграрный корпус. В то, что можно, дожив до тридцати с лишним лет, получить приглашение от лорда ситхов, верилось с трудом. Конечно же, Таркин отказал. Ему тогда было не до изучения тайн древних религий, но учитель оказался настойчив, и в итоге Уилхафф согласился попробовать. Он не верил, что у него что-то получится, скорее, ему хотелось доказать бессмысленность попыток вербовки себя в довольно сомнительный религиозный культ, наглядно продемонстрировав свою неспособность управлять Силой, и сэкономить время и силы двум занятым людям. Но что-то пошло не так.

Они тогда пили чай, учитель положил перед Уилхаффом ложку, попросил закрыть глаза и начал рассказывать, что надо делать, чтобы заставить подняться столовый прибор. Уилхафф внимательно слушал. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что ложка парит в воздухе.

Уилхафф ни разу не пожалел, что согласился. Как приятно было смотреть на джедаев и знать, что ты лучше их! Их, с самого детства лишённых всего, чего только можно лишить, их, свято чтущих правила, написанные много веков назад какими-то учёными дураками и превративших свой храм в зоопарк. Уилхафф не был скован такими глупостями. Да, у ситхов существовал кодекс, но учитель был довольно либерален и не требовал зубрить древние тексты и их трактовки.

Сейчас они снова пили чай. Таркин считал, что они могли бы пить что-нибудь покрепче. Но учитель придерживался мнения, что пить алкоголь посреди дня в самом сердце Корусанта слишком вызывающе. Светило солнце, жители экуменополиса, ни о чём не подозревая, обедали, общались и расходились по своим делам. А учитель тем временем рассказывал о плане предстоящей атаки сепаратистов на Корусант. И Таркину в этом плане отводилась далеко не последняя роль.

***

Дроид. Конечно, это был дроид. Живой человек ни за что бы не согласился защищать её интересы в суде.

— Госпожа Баррис, какую линию защиты вы хотите выбрать? — скрипел дроид.

Баррис не была сильна в правовых вопросах. В это военное время никто не был. Баррис иногда казалось, что даже дроиды не успевают обновлять свои базы данных, чтобы они соответствовали положению дел. В любом случае, это было неважно. Если её дело будут рассматривать присяжные, главное — произвести хорошее впечатление. А если нет. Баррис вздохнула. Надо было попытаться выиграть время. Можно было признать содеянное и заявить о психических проблемах, можно было отказываться от всего, заявляя, что обвинения ложны и ей пришлось признаться в том, чего она не совершала, так как её жизнь была под угрозой.

Дроид продолжал скрипеть над ухом, зачитывая статьи и параграфы. Когда-то Баррис читала о том, как проходили судебные процессы в Храме: совет, перейдя в специальный зал, рассказывал провинившемуся джедаю, как он не прав. Провинившийся джедай соглашался, посыпал голову пеплом и отправлялся в изгнание на какую-нибудь далёкую планету. Баррис прекрасно понимала, как глуп был этот метод вершения правосудия, но сейчас её бы полностью устроил такой вариант.

Заседание суда должно было начаться в десять утра. Но Баррис проспала. Клоны не пришли к ней в камеру, чтобы отвести в зал суда, даже дежурный дроид не принёс завтрак. Что-то должно было случиться, что-то настолько важное, что про неё забыли. Оглядев камеру, Баррис не заметила ничего интереснее вентиляции. Она уже проникала в эту вентиляцию снаружи, а значит, выбраться из тюрьмы через вентиляцию было возможно.

Баррис подпрыгнула. Даже без Силы она дотягивалась до решётки. Та приподнялась на несколько сантиметров и со звоном вернулась на место. Баррис замерла и прислушалась, но в тюрьме было всё так же тихо, и через десять минут она решилась предпринять ещё одну попытку. На этот раз у неё получилось. Решётка сдвинулась и Баррис, снова подпрыгнув, смогла зацепиться рукой за вентиляционную трубу. Зацепиться, чтобы понять, что без помощи Силы, с наручниками на запястьях, ей никогда не залезть внутрь. Очень хотелось приложиться обо что-нибудь головой. Но перед этим Баррис от души пнула дверь: сначала ногой, а потом руками. И в этот момент наручники погасли. Совсем ненадолго, но этого хватило, чтобы оказаться внутри вентиляции. И когда наручники снова замерцали тусклым синим светом, отрезая Баррис от Силы, она уже ползла по вентиляции в сторону выхода в систему трубопроводов, размышляя о том, что надо будет раздобыть плащ, чтобы было легче затеряться в толпе.

Но толпы не было. Преодолев пару километров труб, Баррис легко спрыгнула на тротуар. А вот приземление оказалось совсем не мягким. Сила не помогла замедлиться перед приземлением, и Баррис, потеряв равновесие, рухнула на спину. На улице было тихо, каменные джунгли казались мёртвыми. Бесконечный поток транспорта иссяк, только две группы истребителей одиноко промчались между небоскрёбов. 

Война пришла на Корусант. У ближайшего лифта уже дежурили дроиды, рядом с ними догорал республиканский танк. Лежать на тротуаре становилось опасно. Баррис прижалась к стене и проскользнула в ближайший переулок. Без помощи Силы двигаться было тяжело. Баррис казалось, что она идёт ужасно медленно, что сейчас дроиды у лифта заметят её и начнут преследование.

За спиной раздалось механическое клацанье. Баррис мгновенно обернулась, хватаясь рукой за пояс. Протокольный дроид проскрипел мимо, спеша по своим делам. А Баррис ещё несколько минут стояла в переулке, пытаясь отдышаться и привыкнуть к той мысли, что сейчас у неё нет ни Силы, ни светового меча. 

Опустевшие улицы казались слишком широкими. Перебегать от переулка к переулку, оставаясь незамеченной дроидами, в обычных условиях не составило бы для Баррис труда. Но сейчас это было сложно вдвойне. Возможно, она ошибалась, а мастера были правы, возможно, сила — это единственное, что имеет сейчас значение. Если придти в храм и посыпать голову пеплом, вернут ли ей световой меч? Нет, это глупо. Из-за неё погибли люди, так просто её не простят. А значит, оставался единственный выход — с Корусанта надо было улетать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Космопорт имени Палпатина, скорее всего, сейчас закрыт. А если и открыт, то там сейчас должно быть столько народу, что шансы найти место на корабле стремятся к нулю.

***

Передавать на флагман местонахождение джедаев оказалось не так уж и сложно. Каждый из них производил столько шума, что даже простые обыватели слышали их за несколько километров. Определить же, где и кто, с помощью подсказок от Силы было почти элементарной задачей. Самым сложным в этом задании было не попасться при передаче. А Уилхафф попался, причём попался дважды. Сначала его засекли дроиды: патруль из двух Б-2, заметив военного в республиканской форме, переглянувшись, начал переходить в боевой режим. К счастью, коды, которые дал учитель, сработали, и отряд Б-2 отправился по своим делам.

А потом его засекла девочка-джедай. Баррис Оффи. К несчастью, это случилось как раз в тот момент, когда Уилхафф договаривался с дроидами. И теперь она ходила за ним и пыталась шантажировать. Почему-то она была уверена в том, что Таркин должен был знать коды от наручников. И, к сожалению, Таркин их действительно знал.

— Я никому не скажу, — убеждала Баррис.

И Таркин чувствовал искренность её намерений, хотя всё ещё не горел желанием возвращать доступ к Силе джедаю, располагающему о нём подобной информацией. Но хотя бы для порядка надо было спросить.

— Приведи мне хотя бы ещё одну причину, по которой от тебя живой пользы больше, чем от тебя мёртвой.

— Вы сможете свалить на меня всё, что собираетесь сейчас сделать. Я улечу с этой планеты при первой возможности, а вы, если атака сепаратистов на Корусант провалится, продолжите спокойно служить в республиканской Армии.

***

Баррис не знала, удалось ли ей убедить Таркина, но он предложил выделить ей один из шаттлов Конфедерации. Предложение казалось хорошим и осмысленным. Да и ходить по улицам теперь было не так страшно, как одной. Это Таркину стоило опасаться, что их увидят вместе, а ей было уже нечего терять.

Посреди дороги лежала опрокинутая кадка с деревом, часть кроны была сожжена бластерным огнём, на тротуаре валялись упавшие плоды. Баррис не помнила, как они назывались, но в столовой храма их когда-то кормили такими фруктами. Баррис наклонилась, подобрала один из них и надкусила. Плод оказался твёрже и кислее, но сейчас это было неважно. Баррис зачем-то запихнула ещё один плод в карман и быстрым шагом, пытаясь не переходить на бег, направилась за Таркиным.

Шаттл нашёлся в довольно неожиданном месте. Он стоял на сенатской площади, затерявшись среди монументов. Таркин, конечно же, не стал провожать её до шаттла. Он спросил, сможет ли Баррис управлять кораблём, а потом дал ей инфокарту с кодами от шаттла и наручников. Баррис оставалось только пересечь открытое пространство, усеянное частями дроидов, прилетевших на этом шаттле, и покинуть планету. Это должно было быть просто, и это было бы просто, если бы она могла снять наручники до того, как окажется на корабле, или если бы джедаи добивали дроидов. Но бластерный разряд, прошивший левое плечо, когда до корабля оставалось всего пара метров, оказался неожиданным. Баррис вскрикнула и упала среди обломков Б-1, крепко сжимая инфокарту в руках.

***

Блестящий челнок приземлился на одной из посадочных платформ сената. Учитель был мёртв, сепаратисты проиграли. Теперь Уилхафф остался последним из ситхов. Надо было брать ученика и начинать всё заново.

Уилхафф задумчиво посмотрел на шаттл Баррис, разогревающий двигатели. Девочка умела обращаться с Силой и могла бы стать хорошей преемницей. 

На корабле должен был быть установлен маячок. Но если Баррис будет достаточно умной, она поменяет корабль в первом же космопорту, и Уилхафф никогда не сможет её найти. А если Баррис окажется недостаточно сообразительной, чтобы отключить маячок, то от неё в будущем будет больше вреда, чем пользы. В любом случае, дать Баррис уйти в нынешних обстоятельствах было не лучшим из возможных вариантов. Теперь Уилхафф рисковал слишком многим. Да, он обещал ей корабль. Но он никогда не обещал, что она сможет на нём покинуть Корусант.

Шаттл закончил предполётную подготовку и начал медленно подниматься в воздух. Уилхафф закрыл глаза, потянулся через Силу к гиперприводу корабля и нащупал ионизационную камеру. Он ещё мог позволить кораблю подняться в небо над Корусантом, а вот уйти в гиперпространство — уже нет.


End file.
